As one of safety systems in vehicles, an alarm system which indicates a seat belt non-wearing state when a person gets on the vehicle has been practically used. In this alarm system, a warning is generated when the wearing of the seat belt is not detected in a state where the seating of a person is detected. As a load detection sensor used in such an alarm system or the like, a load detection sensor is proposed by Patent Literature 1 as below.
The load detection sensor of Patent Literature 1 includes a plurality of electrodes which are provided at one side to be separated from one another while being fixed to a film surface of a first film and being electrically connected to one another by one line, a plurality of electrodes which are provided at the other side to be separated from one another while being fixed to a film surface facing the first film surface in a second film and being electrically connected to one another by one line, and a spacer which is disposed between the first film and the second film so that the electrodes face each other at a gap therebetween.
[Patent Literature 1] JP-A-9-315199